In forming a connection terminal, a brazing material is used so that a material to be connected such as a coil is temporarily fixed to the connection terminal. More specifically, in a copper plate included in the connection terminal, the brazing material is disposed in a part where the material to be connected is connected. The copper plate, the brazing material, and the material to be connected are put together to be subjected to resistance welding.
A known technology to improve productivity of the aforementioned process is a connection terminal that connects a copper plate with a brazing material. Such a connection terminal is obtained by forming a single or a plurality of projections on the copper plate, energizing the copper plate as sandwiching the same with electrodes of a resistance welder, and turning on electricity (for example, see PTL 1). Another known technology is a connection terminal including a clad material of which a part to be connected is connected to a brazing material in advance by pressurizing (for example, see PTL 2).